dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Catopesra
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Policeman |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mosco (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Maji=Kayo (teammate) Borareta (teammate) Koitsukai (teammate) Paparoni (teammate) Biarra (teammate) Pancea (teammate) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. He is a policeman that protects his universe. Appearance Katopesla is a modified warrior wearing a blue with white suit that has a visor helmet and he has a large P on his chest.He wears yellow gloves, yellow boots and he has a beltbuckle which glows and enables him to change to different modes. Without his helmet he is shown to have blue skin, white hair, and he wears sunglasses. Personality Katopesla seems to be calculative, and fairly strategic. As shown when he, along with Biarra, created and executed a somewhat elaborate plan to ambush Jiren. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Katopesla appeared on Mosco's planet hidden in the shadows, and was then seen alongside his team at the Tournament of Power. When the tournament began, he fought Hop, and was later blasted away by Frieza. During the struggle between Jiren, and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Katopesla was seen clashing with Pilina of Universe 6, while standing next to Biarra, who was fighting Saonel. Later on in the Tournament, Katopesla was seen squaring off with Cabba, but Cabba lost Katopesla in the dust. When the tournament was halfway over, and after Jiren had defeated Hit, Katopesla and Biarra plotted to ambush Jiren while he was in mediation. As a distraction to lure Toppo and Dyspo away from Jiren, Biarra challenged the two Pride Troopers to a fight. While the two of them were rushing at Biarra, Biarra yelled at Katopesla to go attack Jiren, as now was his chance since he was unguarded, and deep in mediation. Surprised, Toppo and Dyspo immediately stopped their rushing assault and looked behind them, as Katopesla went in and attempted to attack Jiren. Katopesla was not powerful enough to breakthrough the protective shield Jiren had projected on himself however, immediately repelling him. Katopesla and Biarra were then confronted by Toppo and Dyspo, where the former told Katopesla why he could not harm Jiren. While Katopesla was fighting Zarbuto, they were blown away by Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Caulifla's battle when their ki blasts combine and fists colliding, creating a massive shockwave. Power ;Manga and Anime Katopesla was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. When the Tournament of Power began, Katopesla was able to match Hop in combat. He was no match for Final Form Frieza. He was't strong enough to break through Jiren's barrier. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Katopesla is a key player for Team Universe 3 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques *'Mode Change': Katopesla can change his body with robot suit. Transformations Mode Change Whirlwind Speed Mode Voice actors *Japanese: Yūsei Oda *English: TBA Battles *Katopesla vs. Hop *Katopesla vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Katopesla vs. Pilina *Katopesla vs. Cabba *Katopesla and Biarra vs. Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo *Katopesla vs. Zarbuto *Katopesla (Whirlwind Speed Mode) vs. Android 17 Trivia *Katopesla's name comes from the Italian word pescatora. *He appears to be an homage to the Kamen Rider franchise. In particular, his status as a cyborg and his belt's design seem to be explicit references to the original Kamen Rider, while his ability to change forms is a trait common to the Heisei-era (2000-onwards) Riders, particularly Faiz and Kabuto, both of whom are known for having forms that let them move at incredible speeds. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Police